The end of Psych?
by special agent Ali
Summary: Spoilers for finale so read at your own risk. I won't spoil too much here in summary as I'm sure some people haven't seen it yet. But I will say that even though the show is over I'm pretty sure Shawn, Gus, Juliet, Carlton, Karen and even Henry will still be having adventures. That is basically my story. Its an add on to the ending and I hope you enjoy


_**First of all this is a tag on to the finale of Psych. So if you haven't seen that yet now is a good time to get out of here. If you do read on don't blame me for spoiling it for you. **_

_**So I read a couple of stories on here about Lassiter's final scene and I decided to do my own. I am not a plagiarizer though so I decided to do an extra scene with Lassie calling Shawn after he calls his daughter. **_

"Okay bye baby girl, daddy has to work again but I'll be home tonight to kiss you goodnight" he cooed to his little baby. When the chief of police hung up he immediately got up and locked his door. Then he picked up his phone again.

He didn't even have to think as he punched in the number. It rang twice and then he heard the voice again.

"You miss me already Chief Lassie?" Shawn asks.

"Not at all, I just called to tell you that you won Spencer" Carlton replies.

"Maybe you don't miss me yet, but I bet you will Carlton" Shawn teases back.

"Whatever Shawn, I have to go and actually work now unlike you" he answers.

"Wait" Shawn replies and Carlton huffs. "What now?"

"What do you mean I won Carlton? You're the one who was always right about me and I finally conceded to you and admitted it" Shawn asks.

Lassiter can hear two gasps and chuckles. "I'm guessing you're sitting with O'Hara and Guster right?" he asks instead.

Shawn gives a nod in reply. "Yeah, hang on Jules wants to say hi" he says and puts the phone to speaker.

"Hey partner, I'm engaged now" she greets. "Why am I not surprised?" Carlton answers and everyone gives a chuckle.

"You know I'm awesome Lassie" Shawn says and Carlton only rolls his eyes.

"Whatever Shawn" he says.

"Anyway" Juliet cuts in. "Some creep stole Shawn's ring as he was about to give it to me so we're giving chase" she adds.

"Wow, wish I could help" Lassie replies.

"Don't do that to yourself Lassie" Gus cuts in. "I gave up my new cushy job to be here with Shawn and I find I don't regret it. You gave up your old job as well to be the Chief and you deserve it Lassie" he adds.

"Thanks Guster, I'm really glad now I didn't murder you that night" he says and Gus gives a small grimace.

"Don't remind me Lassie" he groans.

"Sorry, but thanks Guster and good luck you three, I really have to go now" Lassie answers.

"Wait" Shawn calls again.

"I can't talk with you all night Shawn!" Carlton snaps.

"I know that but you didn't answer my question Lassie!" Shawn replies.

Carlton is now silent this time. "It's true, I have yearned for this golden moment in the past because I was just about the job. I hate to admit it but I am just as proud, a little honored and very baffled to call you my friend too Shawn" he admits.

"You mean that?" Shawn asks and Carlton can hear him holding back tears.

"Sure, I mean if it wasn't for you, Juliet and even Guster, I might not be a father right now" Carlton admits.

"Don't say that Carlton" Shawn tells him and he chuckles. "It's the truth Spencer and you don't have to pretend its not. I have changed a lot though over the years and in some ways I owe a little of that to you" he admits.

"Aw Lassie…" Shawn coos.

"Oh shut it Spencer, this is the one and only time I'll pretend you're not a fake so don't blow it" Lassiter replies sharply.

"But if anyone watches that disk Lassie…" Shawn points out. "I broke it Shawn, the only ones who know now are the four of us and I'm guessing your parents as well" Lassiter interrupts.

"That would be it" Shawn agrees. "Thanks Carlton, it really has been a pleasure working with you for the past eight years. To be honest it was you who got me started in the first place" he pointed out.

Carlton lets out a small groan and Shawn laughs. "Aw, you know you love me now" he teases.

"How did you do it Shawn?" Carlton asks ignoring his statement.

"I inherited my moms eidetic memory and pretty much just figured out who the real guilty party was" Shawn answered casually.

"Of course" Lassiter replies with a sigh. "I really have to go now Spencer but thank you again for finally admitting it to me" he adds.

"Thank you for not arresting me Chief and please don't be a stranger to us now Lassie. I want you, Marlowe and Lily Nora at our wedding"

"We'll be there, I guess then this is goodbye"

"Only for right now Carlton, we will always be partners and friends" Juliet adds in.

"Sounds good to me Juliet, you hang in there and show your department what the best head detective looks like"

"Well, I'll try to be second best Carlton" Juliet replies and he gives a small chuckle.

"You're still first in female" he points out and she smiles. "Bye partner" she replies.

"Bye Juliet"

"Bye Lassie" both Shawn and Gus say together. "Bye my annoying pains in the ass" he says and hangs up.

"I can't believe you trusted him like that" Gus comments immediately after.

"I had too Gus" Shawn replies. "The guy is stopping, lets go get my ring back" he adds quickly and they pull over and chase their thief down.

It felt weird without the fourth member but Shawn was happy and proud of Carlton Lassiter. Least Gus came to be by his side again and he finally got the girl of his dreams to be his wife. Shawn Spencer knew he'd do okay in his new hometown.

It'd be different but then Shawn always led a life that was anything but boring. Long as he had his two best friends he'd be okay though no matter where he was.


End file.
